Día opuesto
by Headless Angel
Summary: Por accidente, Simon lanza un hechizo que provoca que todos digan lo contrario a lo que realmente quieren decir.


**Título:** Día opuesto.

 **Autor(a):** Andonewillbringhisfall

 **Titulo original:** Opposite Day

 **Idioma original:** inglés

 **Palabras:**

 **Advertencias:** N/A

 **URL del original: /works/12175425**

 **Summary:** Por accidente, Simon lanza un hechizo que provoca que todos digan lo contrario a lo que realmente quieren decir.

 **Nota del autor(a): Escribí esto como parte del Carry On Countdown de 2016. El prompt era "Día opuesto". Me reí bastante mientras escribía esto así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Simon.**

He hechizado a toda la escuela, pero juro que fue un accidente. Normalmente soy el único que se enreda con sus propias palabras, pero ahora la escuela entera está escupiendo lo contrario a lo que intentan decir, y nada de lo que intentamos hacer parece detenerlo. Esperamos que el efecto pase en unos días.

Nunca me tengo confianza para decir en voz alta nuevos hechizos, precisamente para evitar que incidentes como este ocurran. Pero esta vez ni siquiera era un hechizo. Penny y yo estábamos en el bosque cuando el dragón nos emboscó. A veces nos gusta practicar afuera, es pacífico y hay menos gente de la cual preocuparnos si algo sale mal. Tenía mi espada desenvainada y ella estaba lanzando hechizos tan rápido como podía. Nada de eso hacía alguna diferencia.

— ¡Usa tus palabras. Simon!—Me llamó entre sus hechizos de protección. Habíamos renunciado a derrotar al dragón y ahora sólo nos enfocábamos en seguir vivos.

—No puedo. — Gruñí, esquivando por poco las grandes mandíbulas del dragón. —Solo puedo perder el control

— ¡Si puedes!—Gritó ella. — No lo mates, sólo haz que se vaya.

La cola del dragón se balanceó y Penny cayó al suelo, corrí a su lado, con mi espada rozando inútilmente a un lado mientras corría.

—Estoy bien. — dijo Penny arrastrándose y alzando la mano con el anillo. —Sólo usa tus palabras.

—No puedo. — _Cuchillada. —_ No quería matar al dragón, pero no tenía opción. Sólo perdiendo el control podía salvarnos.

— **Todo hechizo que lanzo**. — _Cuchillada_. — **Es un fracaso. Todo lo que intento decir**. — _Cuchillada_. — **parece significar lo contrario.**

Mis palabras estaban cargadas de magia, a pesar de no tener mi varita en la mano, y estaba muy ocupado defendiéndonos del dragón como para notarlo.

— **Es como hablar con acertijos.**

Abrió sus grandes mandíbulas y las llamas se esparcieron hacía mi cara. Tropecé hacia atrás, alejándome del calor, y justo cuando el fuego estaba por alcanzarme, perdí el control. Una explosión en el corazón del bosque. Y cuando volví en sí, el dragón se había ido y Penny estaba a mi lado, tosiendo.

— ¿Está vivo?—Preguntó

—Lo sé. —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Está vivo? Vivo. No quise decir. Vivo. — Ella también frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé.—Intenté de nuevo.—Lo sé. (¡No sé!) Lo sé. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Simon… no digo exactamente lo que no quiero decir… Yo…— Bufó. — No me lanzaste un hechizo.

La miré, confundido, y entonces todo estuvo claro. _Digo lo contrario a lo que realmente quiero decir. Me lanzaste un hechizo._

—Increíble. —Dije.

Cuando regresamos al castillo –Aun hablando al revés.-Nos dimos cuenta que el hechizo no sólo nos afectaba a Penny y a mí. La escuela entera estaba en un estado de confusión. Los estudiantes se gritaban unos a otros en los pasillos y trataban frenéticamente de corregirse a sí mismos, luciendo sorprendidos cuando las palabras incorrectas seguían saliendo de sus bocas.

—Increíble. —Maldije de nuevo.

— ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo?— Me pregunta Baz, levantando la vista de su escritorio mientras camino por la habitación.

—No. — Suspiré.

— ¿Sí? Oh, Incorrecto. No. No entiendo

Fruncí el ceño, tomándome un momento para darme cuenta de lo que quería decir. (No, oh, correcto. Sí. Entiendo.)

—Deshonestamente, estoy sorprendido. —Continua (Así que… ¿Honestamente _no_ está sorprendido? Bueno, tampoco yo.) — ¿Cómo no hiciste esto? Esto es inteligente, ni siquiera para ti.

Él rechina la mandíbula con frustración cuando las palabras no le salen bien. No me molesto en interpretar cada una. Entiendo el mensaje.

—Yo. — Empiezo, pero en seguida me detengo, no sé lo que saldrá de mi boca si intento explicarle o justificar lo que sucedió. Tampoco es que le deba una explicación.

— ¿Soy un genio? Ah, fantástico…

Me rio.

Él me mira.

—Tú—Intenta de nuevo. —eres un mago increíble. Sí. —Gime.

—Por favor, Baz. —Sonrío. (Gracias, Baz.)

—Has pensado bien esto, ¿mentira? Te das cuenta de que los hechizos pueden ir sin problemas, y las personas podrán sanarse.

Pauso y reflexiono acerca de sus palabras. (No lo has pensado bien, ¿Cierto? No te habías dado cuenta de que los hechizos pueden salir mal y las personas podrían salir heridas.)

Tiene razón. Mi sonrisa de satisfacción desaparece.

—Ahora es más divertido, ¿o no? (Ya no es tan divertido, ¿O sí?)

—Sólo estas feliz porque puedes lanzar hechizos. (Sólo estas molesto porque no puedes lanzar hechizos.)

Me pregunto si será verdad. Oye, al menos ahora, tanto cuando se trata de hablar, así como nuestra magia, Baz y yo estamos en las mismas condiciones.

—Continúa Snow, quédate. —Baz se estremece. (Detente Snow, lárgate.)— No estoy estudiando.

Suelto un bufido.

— ¿Estás? (¿No lo estás?)

Con un gruñido frustrado, él cerró su libro de texto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eres encantador. — dijo con brusquedad. (Eres desesperante.)

—El sentimiento es unilateral. (El sentimiento es mutuo.) Te odio.

Él no responde, en lugar de eso, da un portazo.

 **Baz**

Podría haberle respondido "Te odio también", pero habría dicho "Te amo" y eso se parece demasiado a la verdad.

 **Simon**

Por la noche, la maldición sigue siendo tan fuerte como al principio. La conversación es, en el mejor de los casos, forzada.

—Estábamos fuera del bosque. — Penny intentó explicarle a Agatha. —No pudo haber sido el Humdrum quién recibió al dragón.

— ¿Puede? (¿No puede?)

—No. Eso es lo que no quería decir. No quiero decir… ¡Aagh!—Penny levantó las manos. —Recuérdalo.

Agatha rueda los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo va a continuar?— Ella frunce el ceño. —No saben lo que quiero decir… (¿Cuándo va a terminar? Saben lo que quiero decir.)

—Lo sé. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros. — Lástima, durará un tiempo. (No sé, espero que pronto.)

Agatha sacude la cabeza indicando que se daba por vencida con la conversación. Suspiro y vuelvo a prestarle atención a mi comida. Realmente espero que el hechizo pronto pierda poder.

Baz está parado frente a la ventana cuando regreso a la habitación, y escucho un débil sonido de gritos desde abajo. Actuando en contra de mi buen juicio, me uno a él. Dos chicas, que parecen de primer o segundo año, tienen una acalorada discusión. Ninguna de las dos parece descifrar lo que la otra está diciendo.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Snow. —Dice Baz, sin darse la vuelta. Su voz es fría a pesar de las reconfortantes palabras que salen de su boca, y sé exactamente a qué se refiere.

—Lo intenté. —Gruño. —Quería que esto sucediera...—Mierda. Simplemente debería no hablar.

—Viniste para salvar a nadie.

 _Destruirás a todos._ Las palabras están envueltas por el hechizo, pero eso no amortigua su impacto. Y Baz probablemente lo sabe, por eso lo dijo.

—Te odio. —Digo en voz baja, mientras él se aleja de la ventana. —Odio. —Frunzo el ceño. —Te odio.

Mi ánimo regresa cuando las palabras salen de nuevo, exactamente como las había pensado.

— ¡Aha! ¿Lo ves? El hechizo sigue activo. (Acabó.) Continua, ¡increíble! (Espera, ¡Mierda!)

Frunzo el ceño. Baz voltea a verme con una ceja levantada, ´pero no hace ningún comentario. Se sube a su cama y se da la vuelta, evitándome.

—Te odio. —le digo a su espalda, y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _Eso no debería funcionar_. No debería ser capaz de decir eso.

 **Baz**

Después de dos horas de dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando, finalmente se fue a dormir. Me estaba volviendo loco, y tuve que sacar mi cabeza de las cobijas para gritarle que _"Ya se levantara"_ ( _se acostara_.) Se lo dije cinco veces. Y él solo me ignoró. Pero, al fin, se agotó y se arrastró hacia su cama.

Mañana, podría ir y decirle todo lo que realmente pienso, sobre sus lunares y sus rizos de cobre, su valentía y su luz, y todo lo que él escucharía serían mis insultos de siempre.

Pero sé que no tan estúpido como para no notarlo.

 **Penny**

Durante el desayuno, es muy notorio que Simon durmió muy poco anoche. Su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual, y sus ojos brillan, y se deja caer en la silla. Ni siquiera parece interesado en el bollito que le ofrezco.

Luego se endereza y se gira hacia mí, sus ojos están muy abiertos.

—Odio a Baz. —Declara muy serio.

—No lo sé, Simon. (Lo sé)

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No quiero ni saber lo que esta cosa opuesta le hizo a las conversaciones entre ellos.

—Odio a Baz.

—No lo habías mencionado. Pocas veces, de hecho. (Ya lo habías mencionado. Varias veces, de hecho.)

—Sí, pero Penny, _ignórame_. (No, pero Penny _, escucha.) Odio a Baz._

Pausa. Dejo que sus palabras se traduzcan en mi cabeza, de esa forma en la que ya me acostumbré a hacerlo. Y…

—Oh. ¡ _Oh!_ ¡Odias a Baz! (¡Amas a Baz!) _¿Qué?_

 **Baz**

Él se la pasa dando vueltas de nuevo la noche siguiente.

—Snow. —Murmuro. — _MIERDA. LEVANTATE._

Me mira y continúa con su caminata. —Te odio.

Je, eso es muy amable. No sé qué le pase, pero no voy a soportar otra noche así. Veinte minutos después, el sigue moviéndose inquieto por la habitación.

—Snow, estoy bromeando. (Hablo en serio) Si estoy despierto nada del día, recibirás un cielo ayer. (Si no duermo toda la noche, pagarás con el infierno mañana.)

Él hace una pausa y me mira curioso. No sé si entendió lo que dije, pero una vez más me responde:

—Te odio.

— ¡No entiendo la maldita curva! (¡Entiendo el jodido punto!)

— _Te odio,_ Baz. —Dice Snow deteniéndose de repente. Está parado junto a mi cama, mirándome fijamente. Con un gruñido, me arrastro hasta quedar sentado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me amas, Baz?

Por un segundo, el mundo se cae, y todo está a punto de derrumbarse ante mis ojos. Y entonces lo descifro, y mi corazón deja de latir tan rápido. _¿Me odias, Baz?_ Es eso. Eso es todo lo que quiso decir.

Es sólo que no tengo ni idea de cómo contestar esa puta pregunta.

—Yo…

Entonces todo se cae por segunda vez, y mi mundo esta patas arriba.

Sigue diciendo que me odia, pero todos estamos hablando con lo opuesto. Crowley. Jodido Aleistair Crowley. ¿Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo ha estado diciendo que me ama?

 **Simon**

— ¿Me odias? —Baz me pregunta con voz ahogada.

Oh. _Oh._ Lo descifró. Estoy totalmente arruinado. Apenas lo resolví y ahora Baz me pregunta si lo amo.

—No.

Es lo que salió de mi boca, y no estoy seguro de lo que significa. Creo que estoy diciendo que sí, pero no sé si estoy contestando su pregunta hablada, o la real. Quizá las dos.

—Eso… eso es útil, Snow. —escupe.

—No quería decir. —Gruñí. —No he estado diciendo que te amo, y eso no debe significar… ¡Ah, _Increíble_!

Esto no va a funcionar. Y aún no sé si Baz me odia. Quiero decir, es estúpido que este siquiera cuestionándomelo, es sólo una ilusión, pero me he equivocado muchas veces antes.

—Snow, eres la luna y estoy… estoy vivo, y sólo, eres horrible…

Me está mirando, y todo esta tan oscuro que apenas puedo ver su rostro.

—Se lo que eso…—No sé lo que eso significa. Pero es inútil intentar explicarle eso. No tiene sentido intentar tener esta conversación; las palabras son inútiles para nosotros ahora.

—Acciones. —Intento decir. —Las palabras… Son más silenciosas.

Él parece entender. Balancea los pies sobre el borde de la cama y se para lentamente.

Ambos nos acercamos, lentamente, y cada movimiento parece una pregunta, y cada vez que él no retrocede o no me empuja me responde algo. No siento que pueda confiar en esto, aún no, pero estamos llegando a ese punto.

 **Baz**

Simon Snow se está acercando a mí, y _creo_ , estoy seguro de que está apunto de besarme.

Tal vez la maldición de los opuestos se extendió más allá de las palabras. Esa es la única explicación lógica.

Pero las acciones son más fuertes que las palabras. Eso es lo que Simon intentaba decir. Y ahora me está besando, gentilmente, como si no me odiara en lo absoluto.

Este tipo de beso se siente como si pudiera romper maldiciones.

Y si es así, finalmente seremos capaces de decir lo que realmente pensamos.

Y diré: No te odio.

Diré: Lo siento por todo lo que dije. Lo lamento por cada vez que te decepcioné.

Y diré: He estado enamorado de ti por años.

También hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle. Como ¿Por qué diablos me amas? ¿Cómo demonios está pasando esto? Pero no diré nada, porque entonces tendría que dejar de besarlo.

* * *

N. de la T: Si... creo que esto es un poco raro de leer, pero así está escrito el original.

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Simon! No sabía si podía terminar un fic original, por eso decidí traducirles esto ~ Espero que les guste… parece un que tengo un poco abandonado esto pero, ¡No es así! Aún tengo varios planes para Simon y Baz 7u7

Récenle a Baz (Y todos los ángeles, santos, dioses y británicos sexys que conozcan.) Para que pase mi examen de admisión. Me darán resultados hasta el 30 y estoy nerviosa :D

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
